Jerkface
by writingwhimseys
Summary: Mako's a jerk and everyone knows it. Maybe a somewhat innocent prank will deflate his ego a bit. Oneshot, BolinXKorra if you're looking for it, rated K for slightly implied things.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, any of its characters, or anything affiliated with the Avatar series.

*No stealing stories, thanks.*

A/N: Hola amigos! Hope your summer is starting off splendidly! So I was recently informed of Legend of Korra by my best friend who loves Avatar. I watched it and was pleasantly surprised- not half bad for a cartoon sequel. Anywhoooo, I wrote this while I was bored and thinking of the hilarious pranks available if you were able to bend things. So, yeah- enjoy! (Any reviews or comments/tips are greatly appreciated )

* * *

Korra and Bolin sat in the shadows, hidden behind the far door at the end of the hall. The two of them sat in close quarters, huddled together so that they could both peer over the edge of the door. But they were two busy containing their excitement at the thought of Bolin's latest plan to even think of their proximity to each other.

It was a simple prank- steal Mako's pants while he was in the shower and hide them- but they both knew, Bolin especially, how nuts it would drive Mako to look for them. Especially since Mako was getting ready for a date with Asami. Korra snickered at the thought of their scheme. This was payback for all those comments Mako made about her bending being "out of shape." Arrogant jerkface.

Korra could hear the shower running down the hall noisily. After a minute or two, the sound of the water stopped. Bolin and Korra peeked around the corner, waiting for their unsuspecting victim to emerge. A few seconds passed before the door opened and Mako, wrapped in a towel, walked out. Korra narrowed her gaze as she watched him come towards them, his eyes closed as he rubbed the water from them. It took a second for it to fully register with Korra that Mako was…. Well, that this was the first time Korra had ever seen Mako shirtless, to put it innocently. Korra cringed inwardly at the thought, her face heating up. Thank goodness her face was hidden by the shadowy door. But she couldn't keep her eyes closed. Regardless of how awkward it suddenly seemed, she was not backing out now. And admittedly, the view wasn't _absolutely_ terrible.

Bolin snorted behind her, trying to stop laughing in anticipation. His grin stretched from ear to ear as he watched his brother enter the bedroom.

"Alright, he's almost there. Wait for it..." He whispered.

The pair could hear the sound of the shuffling and banging of drawers coming from the bedroom. Then, for a few seconds, silence. Bolin and Korra froze, waiting for a reaction. Sure enough…

"BOLIN! WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM!" Mako's angry yell exploded from the bedroom, the sound of pure irritation and brotherly hatred.

Immediately, Bolin and Korra fell back on their heels, laughing and gasping for breath. Korra tried- and failed- to stop giggling like a schoolgirl, while Bolin made no attempt to control himself as he rolled around on the floor, doubled up with tears in his eyes.

"He's- going- to kill us." Bolin muttered between bouts of laughter.

"He's gonna go crazy when he finds them." Korra replied, chuckling.

Just as Korra finished her sentence, the door slammed wide open and into the room walked Mako, the towel still around his middle. His eyes were narrowed and the veins in his forehead pulsed with impending rage as he eyed Korra and Bolin, acknowledging with particular hostility the presence of the former. He glared at the two of them with increasing displeasure. His voice was low and he spoke in a carefully controlled tone.

"Where are my pants?"

Of course, his best efforts to look menacing were easily overthrown by the fact that he was clothed in nothing but a towel and was dripping all over the floor. Korra and Bolin glanced at each other before falling backwards again and laughing hysterically. Mako just stood there, his face stoic. Korra glanced at Mako before answering, holding back snickers.

"Trust me, they're not that hard to find."

Mako glowered at the two troublemakers for a minute before walking out of the room and down the hall, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left. Bolin sighed as he sat back up again, smiling at Korra.

"That was hilarious. I've never seen him so mad at one of my pranks. Scratch that; one of our pranks! Man, I never knew that you liked doing that kind stuff, but you're good at pranking! That was awesome!" Bolin grinned again as he spoke enthusiastically. Korra smiled back, noticing Bolin blush slightly as she did so.

"That was great. The look on his face…" She looked away, remembering the moment. Bolin looked away hastily as well, before glancing back as her again.

"Just wait till he sees where we put them."

Korra smiled mischievously at the thought of Mako who, in a few minutes, would leave late to meet Asami, only to observe his sought after pants and accompanying undergarments flying in unabashed grandeur from the spire of the Air Temple Island tower itself, for all of Republic City to see.

"Jerkface."


End file.
